


A Black Hole, And Also Something A Lot Less Amazing

by Lethalfurry



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A black hole can swallow everything.<br/>That does not mean it does swallow everything. It just means it has the possibility to.<br/>Then, if it swallowed everything bad and only left the good, it would be like a hero.<br/>All hail our handsome, beautiful, sexily dark hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Black Hole, And Also Something A Lot Less Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> This one required incredibly minor editing.  
> Trying to remember what I meant when I wrote this was a bit hard, but I think I have the gist of it in my head. In the end, I think I actually ended up leaving it for more interpretations than I thought.  
> Either way, like all my other works: I hope you enjoy it!

Tut a tut, a tut a tut, once(upon a time!) there were a pair of friends. Friend A, and Friend B.

Tut a tut, tap tap, tut a tut, tap tap. Friend A’s steps made sounds everywhere we went, announcing his presence! His heels were the toughest rivals, always hitting each other, and his legs? When he jumped, they were as far away from each other as could be! Oh no no no, they were fake Friends indeed. All fine on the ground, but when it came to the aerial spotlight? Hmph!

Either way, Friend A was simply gorgeous, truly. What a beautiful man, or at the very least as beautiful as a shadow like him could get. After all, he was all talk, no substance. By which I mean he was a people hole. Or, ah, actually, that can be taken the wrong way. What I mean is a black hole in the form of a human. However, he did not swallow anything! Who knows if it’s because he wanted to avoid the jokes or if he’s just shy. Well,  _ **I**_  wouldn’t know. I’m just giving you my dirt on him so you can see him in your mind, ohohoho.

So, get this: after one good morning and one good afternoon, he had an appointment with Friend B at a good night! Some people even dared to call it a date. But no one wanted to believe that someone as fabulous as Friend A would reduce themselves to the level of Friend B. No offenses here, right? I don’t see any. It’s nothing against Friend B, mind you, but see, Friend B has that skin, and those eyes, and that nose, and that mouth, and that throat, and those retinas, and all those organs I don’t know the name of, god, all that stuff—anyway he’s human. I mean, who cares about humans? We’ve had so many lately. And by lately I mean since the creation of the world. They’re not supposed to be ‘trendy’ anymore! 

Ann new way, Friend A was just like, so handsome for a black hole! And Friend B was just a human. They weren’t even discriminated upon or forbidden or anything! This wasn’t even a Romeo and Juliet, more like…Lady and the Tramp. And he wasn’t even fluffy like a dog! Friend A had to date someone that was like…a sun god. Oh yes, that would be just amazing. Someone that was light personified giving a kiss to darkness personified, and then moving on to their neck, biting them, desperately devouring them…oh my lord, the role reversal would simply be amazing. It’d be like those generic shows where goodness always wins, but sexy. Meanwhile what we have here is a tragedy. S i g h.

Either way, once a good morning and a good afternoon had passed, it was finally time for the good—oh, but we should call it  _amazing_ —night where Friend A would appear. And heavens up there, did he appear. Tut a tut tut tut, like a handsome fairy, tap tap peck peck, everyone joined in. His stylish walking, his captivating dancing, they all attracted every living being around him, ah yes, this was the true meaning of his title as black hole. He attracted everyone around him, and soon he was leading a parade around town. And it was the only parade I had ever seen where no one—absolutely no one—opened their mouths to yell or sing or even say anything. Not even once. No one needed singing when there were such beautiful sounds all around, this noise turned into melody.

The parade obviously ended when Friend A reached Friend B’s doorstep. Oh, everyone had lost their drive when they got there! It was one of the most depressing things to see, like fans after their team loses the final match, or when the underdog finally makes it all the way to the top without giving up only to get knocked down once and for all. Maybe someday once more, even tomorrow, there would be another parade like this, but it was the end of an era. Not because it wouldn’t happen again, and even less because it’d take a long time to happen again. But because this moment lasted a lifetime for us. The earth’s rotation around the sun could say whatever it wanted about how long it lasted; it was just a crazy ball spinning in circles. Who the hell would take it seriously?

So either way, Friend A rang Friend B’s doorbell, and soon enough, the boring existence appeared there, all dressed up. But to us all, he still looked the same. They say what matters is what’s on the inside and not on the outside, like organs and all that, no? And his were those of a human’s. Meh.

“Oh, is…everyone with you?” Friend B asked, looking at the crowd that was behind Friend A. And of course, for the first time, Friend A had actually looked behind himself, examined us and then realized that we were still here…no, actually, maybe he didn’t notice we were following him to begin with. We all made the closest thing to puppy eyes each of us could do(hell, some of us WERE puppies), but no dice. He signaled to Friend B that they should get inside. After all, a date around town wouldn’t really be much of anything if the entire town was away.

And then Friend A left us for the house of the spineless…oh, humans have spines. Either way, he left us for the house of that thing. Once he was there, he then spun him around, distanced himself from him while holding his hand, and then once the momentum was right, pulled him right back into his tough, loving embrace. Oh, if only he had distanced himself forever…but God is a cruel being, and he hasn’t checked his emails for my complaints in a long time.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they shared that embrace for as long as they could, Friend A’s body almost completely isolating the other’s from the world. Who needed this world when you had him? But alas, Friend B wasn’t given that privilege, as he got pushed back just slightly so that he could look at Friend A’s face. Friend A then put his finger to his lips, signaling for a kiss. Absolutely disgusting.  Friend B, obviously, became as flushed as his human skin would allow him to, but he didn’t hesitate in the least, like the shameless bastard he was.

Now, I don’t know much about kissing, but from what I know, or at least what I think I know, it was probably like this: Their lips brushed against each other just a little bit for a while, like little kisses, each of them reaching out just a bit. Personally I think that’s cheating because there was only supposed to be one kiss but whatever, I don’t make the rules. Whatever makes the hot guy happy. Of course, during that, their hands were completely inactive, not really doing much of anything except stress control every time they closed their hand like there was an invisible ball there.

But then they moved to having their hands on the other’s face, getting even closer. It was like they had evolved or something after that, or maybe their lips were just better at close-range combat, because they had a DAMN LONG kiss. And it was probably tongue too, because Friend B’s tongue was colored black right after that. And it’s not supposed to be black, it’s supposed to be pink or blue! Or purple? I think it changed all the time, but the point is, it’s not supposed to be black!

After they were done kissing, their hands just slid down from each other’s face, with them feeling each other eveeeerywheeeree. Friend B’s hands felt Friend A’s pecs just like that, and he didn’t even have to open his dirty mouth for Friend A to get the message and pick him up. He actually  _carried him_! Unbelievable. And to another room, no less…it was obvious what would happen now to practically anyone. Thankfully, the obvious didn’t happen, because if it did, I’d have to stop telling this right now.

In the room that Friend A carried Friend B to, there was no bed, no candles, absolutely nothing like that. Instead, there was a surgical table, a few tools, the light necessary to operate….yes, all the practical things needed. He laid down Friend B on the table like the most delicate of princesses. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t even attach any straps to keep him in place, meaning this was totally and completely willing. My oh my!

After this, Friend A had to undress him, or at the very least his top. In this case, he got on top of Friend B on the surgical table, and began to kiss him on the neck. From there on, he kept going down, leaving small kisses on his clothes…and sure enough, with each kiss, those parts disappeared. Once the entire front part of the top was gone, he started licking Friend B’s stomach, completely dyeing it black. Now instead of kisses, he licked in the opposite way from before, going upwards, until Friend B’s skin was completely black. His entire torso looked like it was just a puddle of a dark substance, much like Friend A himself.

Friend A then reached onto Friend B, and put his hand down his chest as if it was a small lake. There was obviously no skin there anymore.

“So, tell me, which do you value most again?” Friend A spoke for the first time in quite a while. After all, this was the only situation where he could speak, emulating Friend B’s voice. “Following your dream, or being happy?” He asked with the sweetest, most alluring tone. It made one want to simply answer with “yes”, oh yes it did.

“Being happy, of course.” Friend B answered, and the sounds that Friend A always made when he walked were heard. That beautiful tut tut, that catchy tap tap…and a slicing sound. A ballerina was just killed, somewhere.

“Good boy. As always, you know everything.” Friend A praised him just like that, an approving look on his face. A look that many, many people desired, including me; but that was also feared. “And now for the next question…being beautiful, or being happy?” He asked in the same tone as before, and Friend B answered immediately.

“Being happy, of course.” He answered, no doubt in his mind. And then, ripping sounds were heard, skin being pulled and torn apart, bones being broken, characteristics being crushed, someone’s own identity leaving. Only something resembling a human was left after that mess, but Friend A did not care. “You’re so smart. That’s why I love you.” He said, and then leaned down onto Friend B’s face for a kiss. …If it really could be called a kiss. No one had any idea of where the lips were on his face, or if he even had them on his body now to begin with. He was human, definitely, but…

“And now, for the last question. Being acknowledged and loved…or being happy?” He asked Friend B. There were so many people that wished that he had gulped right now, that he had shown hesitation, that he had stopped for just a minute, but…

“Being happy, of course!” He said, not stopping to think about it for even a minute. And then, the sound that played…was my voice. A scream of mine, maybe? I think I was shouting “NO!” at him. Bah, who cares. Of course we hate a human like him. Of course…why not. Anyway, let’s not think about it too much. So, I wonder when their next date will be…I’d rather not be reminded of something this troublesome again.


End file.
